A variety of solutions exist to securing thin flexible materials such as waste bags. Waste bags for instance can be held with rigid receptacles, the waste bags lining the receptacles. Mounted hooks that attached to drawers have extended hooks or rectangular openings to hold either bag loop handles or the perimeter of the bag in an attempt to keep bags open and accessible. This application relates to another approach.